Doc Holliday
John Henry "Doc" Holliday is a main character in Season 1 and Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. Biography Doc was made somewhat immortal on his death bed, curing his tuberculosis and making him ageless, by Constance Clootie. He now is looking to settle the score with Constance for throwing him down a well for 130 years. Season 1 Purgatory The first time that Doc is seen is just his hand as he climbs out of the well he was in after Wynonna left the rope in the well after retrieving Peacemaker. The next time that we see him is when he starts chatting up Wynonna at Shorty's. Keep the Home Fires Burning Coming Soon Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Digging Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me with My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Relationships Wynonna Earp Season 1= Having been stuck down a well on the Earp family land, Wynonna, while looking for Wyatt's peacemaker in a well, accidentally lets free Doc, who had been trapped down there for over 100 years. At first meeting ('Purgatory') in Shorty's, they start talking about Peacemaker, with Doc telling a story about Wyatt, Peacemaker, Doc Holliday's friendship with Wyatt (he did not hint of his true identity) and how Wyatt became a 'gunslinger'. Wynonna, hearing all of this information about her great, great grandfather, assumes that this new man is an Earp fan. Eventually, after learning that he was speaking to an Earp, he bids her a goodbye and walks away. She meets him and also talks about him a couple of times later, where she learns that he is calling himself 'Henry'. In 'Leavin' on Your Mind', Doc comes around to visit Wynonna at her house, where he decides to introduce himself honestly and tells her that he is, in fact, Doc Holliday which shocks her. In 'The Blade' he shows Wynonna proof that he is indeed 'The fastest gunslinger in the West' by showing off his moves to her. She believes him straight away. While arguing in a forest in 'Diggin' Up Bones', Doc decides to kiss Wynonna which she reciprocates. This is when they have sex for the first time. While at the diner ('Constant Cravings'), Waverly and Wynonna begin to discuss sex after Wynonna accidentally sees a 'dick pic' of Champ when snatching Waverly's phone. Wynonna then mentions that there's more to life than sex but, unknown to Waverly, turns it towards how great her sex with Doc was: "There's more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back-into-body, 'angel singing hallelujah' sex". In turn, Waverly thinks Wynonna's talking about Dolls, incorrectly guessing who her sister slept with. Waverly finally finds out about who her sister had been sleeping with when Wynonna tells both Waverly and Nicole at the station (Nicole already knew) ('She Wouldn't Be Gone'). |-|Season 2= In 'Whiskey Lullaby', we find out that he may be the father of Wynonna's baby. Waverly Earp Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA Xavier Dolls Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA Bobo Del Rey Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA Wyatt Earp He is the long time best friend of Wyatt Earp. Physical Appearance Doc is tall, in his 30's, with a hardy frame, long brown hair and a mustache. He dresses in late 1800's/early 1900's apparel and carries two Colt Single Action Army pistols. Appearances Season 1= *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me with My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= *Steel Bars and Stone Walls *Shed Your Skin *Gonna Getcha Good *She Ain't Right *Let's Pretend We're Strangers *Whiskey Lullaby *Everybody Knows *No Future in the Past *Forever Mine Nevermind *I See a Darkness *Gone as a Girl Can Get *I Hope You Dance Media Docholliday_gallery_002.JPG Docholliday_gallery_001.jpg 19169136df9a06e208ff720782aca53b.jpg nup_172907_0080.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-04-26-at-2.47.08-PM.jpg 91c13c3bffb66f1cb6d91d231c494fba.jpg Trivia * Wyatt Earp's constant friend. * Was trapped in a well for over 130 years. * Escapes from well after Wynonna leaves a rope hanging. * One of the best gunslingers of his era. * Fiddles with his hat every time he senses danger. * Doesn't understand modern technology. * Does not see eye-to-eye with Marshal Dolls. * Protective of Waverly. * If he harms Constance Clootie himself the same thing happens to him (shot her in the shoulder and he had a bullet wound in the same place). * Taught himself to drive. * The newest owner of Shorty's References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters